


Я больше не буду

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, kelRian



Series: Миди от G до PG-13 [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Долгая война измотала империю. Теперь и «этих» - альф и омег - принимают на службу. Чтобы избежать неприятностей, в уставе есть пункт, согласно которому каждую омегу закрепляют за определенным альфой, в том числе потому, что омега, не встретившая партнера во время течки, может заболеть или даже умереть. Вот когда-то давным-давно Ройенталя закрепили за Оберштайном. Они оба надеялись, что их минует чаша сия, но не срослось.





	Я больше не буду

Пауль фон Оберштайн ненавидел письма из медчасти. Они означали проверки, исследования, поджатые губы и весь набор детских травм, вынесенных из глазного кабинета. Возможно, их было не очень много, но Пауль их лелеял с удовольствием мазохиста. Например, беспомощность, темнота, одиночество и боль. Ах да, конечно, легкое презрение: «Вас не убили в младенчестве? Странно» — тоже прилагалось к процедуре.

В академии все стало проще. Никто не знал, почему у тебя протезы. Дальше, во флоте, еще проще — они воспринимались как почетное боевое ранение, хотя медкарточка безжалостно рассказывала врачам все тайны.

На этот раз уведомление оказалось еще менее приятным.

«У вашего подопечного зафиксирован рост гормонального фона. Настоятельно рекомендовано установить с ним контакт».  
«Установить контакт» — отличная фраза. Могли бы сразу написать: «Трахните его, пожалуйста, в соответствии с пунктом Устава 74, пока он не наворотил дел».

Альфы и омеги в галактике встречались редко, да и говорить на эту тему было не принято, будто это венерическая болезнь. Ну есть и есть. Лечится. Зачем кричать об этом на каждом углу?

Во флоте их было и того меньше, но там хотя бы блюли врачебную тайну. Будущих альф еще в академии по одному вызывали в медкабинет, где читали проникновенную получасовую лекцию о предстоящей им важной роли. Омеги созревали годам к двадцати пяти, кто раньше, кто позже. До этого их от обычных людей отличала разве что чуть большая сексуальная активность, хотя достоверных исследований на эту тему не проводилось. Недугу была подвержена сотая доля мужчин галактики: после двадцати, раз в три месяца, у них начиналась течка. Определенное расширение прохода, обильная смазка, сексуальный голод, который мог удовлетворить только партнер-альфа, и, безусловно, резко портящийся характер. Теоретически омега, лишенная в этот период секса, могла зачахнуть и умереть. Практически на манящий флер всегда появлялся какой-нибудь альфа и под молчаливое несопротивление омеги решал ее маленькую проблему. Говорили, что устоять невозможно.

Так как омеги отличались взбалмошным характером и плохо себя контролировали даже не перед течкой, шансы дожить до зрелости у них были сравнительно малы, особенно во флоте. Но штабные крючкотворцы все равно написали инструкцию и циркуляр, согласно которому за каждой омегой закреплялся дежурный альфа. Видимо, на случай, чтобы можно было продемонстрировать высокому начальству, что ты не просто отправился в самоволку на соседний крейсер или, еще хуже, трахнул старшего по званию с его очень сомнительного согласия, а действовал во благо родины и по ее прямому распоряжению.

Опять же, если омега в зоне восприятия была одна, а альф две, то один из альф мог подтвердить указивкой: «Мое».

Оберштайну было хорошо за двадцать, когда его вызвали в канцелярию и сказали расписаться в принятии на поруки некого Оскара фон Ройенталя. Судя по фотографии, с сексуальной активностью там все было ровно так, как описано в медицинской энциклопедии: длинная вьющаяся челка и наглый взгляд разных глаз никого бы не оставили равнодушным. Пауль вздохнул. Канцелярист, сально улыбнувшись, предложил взять лейтенанта сразу, чтобы, когда дойдет до дела, у Пауля была воспитанная и примерная омега, точно знающая, что к чему. Так иногда награждали старших, выслужившихся альф. Оберштайн себя не чувствовал ни старым, ни выслужившимся, поэтому малодушно понадеялся, что к тому моменту, когда проблема станет проблемой, кто-то из них уже отправится в Вальгаллу. В красивые слова, что ему высшей милостью подобрали особенную, лично для него подходящую омегу, верилось с трудом. Скорее всего, либо предыдущие альфы отказались от такого счастья, либо держать пусть и генетически ущербного, но альфу столько времени в очереди было неприлично.

Будто прочитав его мысли, служащий отметил, что они оба похожи своим необычным взглядом, наверняка намекая, что этот фон Ройенталь тоже генетически так себе и они составят отличную пару.

О своей принципиальности Пауль жалел последующие несколько лет.

«Настоятельно рекомендовано».

«Настоятельно рекомендовано» значит, что Ройенталь уже на грани срыва, но еще можно попробовать его остановить. Предыдущие два уведомления Пауль проигнорировал.

Надо было, конечно, заняться этим раньше. Но рассказывали ли омегам про их инаковость, или они теряли терпение в первые три минуты лекции, а потом плевать хотели на ограничения?

С штабных сталось бы выдать инструкции вида «прочитать, если не сдохнешь до тридцати» или опутать все такой вязью слов, что в диагнозе будет не разобраться. О чем, интересно, Ройенталю должен был сказать повышенный уровень гормонов, если все лечение военврачей обычно сводилось к «От этого никто не умирал, держи сто грамм к пайку» или к «Смотри, да такой рукой еще удобнее девок лапать. Первым парнем будешь. Я тебе туда вибратор поверх обязательного комплекта добавил. Им понравится».

Тянуть было нельзя.

Конечно, Оберштайн мечтал быть альфой для Райнхарда, но… Из-за него погиб единственный по-настоящему подходящий для Райнхарда альфа, так что становиться заменой было бы неправильно. Невозможно.

Оставалось надеяться, что Мюллер получил «Парсифаль» не просто так и оправдает монаршье доверие в первую течку, которая неминуемо наступит в ближайшее время. Оберштайн уже мог различить мускусный запах пробудившегося альфы, исходящий от Мюллера, но манящий флер омеги Райнхарда все еще был запечатан.

Уведомление из медсанчасти было очевидным объяснением, почему Пауль с Оскаром фон Ройенталем с каждым днем раздражали друг друга все больше и больше. Возможно, тот канцелярист не наврал, и Оскар действительно был тем самым, безупречно дополняющим его, поэтому они и не чувствовали запахи друг друга? Их общий запах.

Обязательно встретиться, обязательно поговорить, обязательно обнять и поцеловать в висок. «Это не насилие, Ройенталь. Это нужно нам обоим». Краткие рекомендации для альф гласили, что если до омеги дотронуться, то она сразу признает вожака, станет нежной и покладистой. На гросс-адмирале Ройентале этот способ определенно должен был сработать, особенно если его предварительно связать и напоить до бессознательного состояния.

Пауль выждал несколько дней — находились очень важные дела, — но откладывать действительно было нельзя. Когда Райнхард вызвал к себе их троих, Пауль почувствовал запах, как только Ройенталь зашел в комнату. Митермайер исчез, перестал существовать. Все перестало существовать, кроме этого властного сильного человека напротив, которому предстояло сыграть свою весьма непритязательную роль или умереть. Оказалось отчетливо ясно, что Ройенталь не переживет течку в одиночестве — слишком яркий, слишком порывистый. Всего слишком. Обманчивого желания жить в том числе.

Почему природа уготовила омегам такую судьбу? Даже у женщин были шансы выжить в родах. У многих омег — нет.

Вторая мысль была как ведро ледяной воды: уж не думал ли Ройенталь, что господин военный министр ждет, когда его превосходительство гросс-адмирал приползет на брюхе вымаливать вечер в койке ради спасения жизни? Что Оберштайн нарочно спланировал все так, чтобы получить абсолютно добровольно согласившегося Оскара фон Ройенталя в свое полное распоряжение.

В этот момент Оберштайн сам чуть не сорвался в истерику и был вынужден выскочить в коридор ради хотя бы одного глотка свежего воздуха.

***

Получив прошение об аудиенции, Оскар сразу же согласился. Его разрывали мысли о мятеже, о величии Райнхарда, о собственной ущербности, о какой-то подступающей пустоте, и он не знал, что с этим делать. Тревога, нервозность — вечные спутницы последних месяцев — усилились, лишая сна. Он будто сходил с ума — не помогали ни вино, ни успокоительное. Встреча с Оберштайном могла занять голову хотя бы на некоторое время.

Тот вошел прямой, как палка, напряженный, несгибаемый.

— Мне пришло уведомление, Ройенталь, — сказал он тихо, и по шее Оскара поползли мурашки.

Встреча была ошибкой. От Оберштайна хотелось убежать на край галактики. Он пугал. Глупость, конечно, какую угрозу он мог представлять, но Оскар не собирался его недооценивать.

— Какое именно?

Оскар встал из-за стола не столько из вежливости, сколько чтобы казаться выше. Да, совершенно недостойно, но хотелось подчеркнуть, что они равны. Знание, что встреча проходит на его территории, не давало защищенности и уверенности. Когда Оскар стоял, было труднее не замечать его плащ — формальный признак такого же статуса.

— Результаты вашего медосмотра, — Оберштайн сделал шаг вперед, но Оскар упрямо остался на месте.

— И?

— Вы же омега, Ройенталь. Вы взрослеете. Вы совсем взрослый.

Волоски на шее снова встали дыбом.

«Взрослый» — звучит как оскорбление второму лучшему воину галактики. Он стоит за левым плечом покорителя мира, и ему бросают это пренебрежительное «взрослый»?

— Да. И прекрасно живу.

— Все это время вы тесно общались с очень сильной бетой. Возможно, он вас стабилизировал. Миттермайеру совсем немного не хватает до альфы.

Оберштайн подошел еще на полшага, став выше.

— Причем тут Миттермайер, — почти выкрикнул Ройенталь. — Какое вам до этого дело?

— Вы не чувствуете? — Оберштайн вдруг поник. — Я альфа.

— Альфа? Что с того. Посмотрите в мои глаза — я неправильная омега. Если бы у меня были течки, то они начались бы еще много лет назад. Я счастливо избежал этого бремени.

— Я читал, что каждая омега уникальна.

Оберштайн подошел вплотную. Он дышал, просто дышал рядом в ухо, в висок, в шею. Казалось, он сейчас заглотит Оскара, и это будет избавлением. То выматывающее, болезненное неудобство, которое терзало больше месяца, набирало силу, отзываясь дрожью в пальцах. Какая разница, что Оберштайн «читал»? Что он, без опыта, неполноценная альфа, знает об омегах?

Сущность Оскара поработила то ли чужая воля, то ли просто тело рядом. Было невозможно вымолвить и слова, потому что сознание затапливали боль и ужас. Дыхание кислотой разъедало кожу, внизу живота стекалась тугая, знакомая боль.

Оскар и до этого чувствовал ее — спазм, который скручивает тело, корежит руки, ломая все кости разом. Унижение слабости.

От прикосновения Оскар до крови закусил губу, чтобы не закричать в голос. Оберштайн, не обращая внимание на словесный отказ, вжался плотнее, влился, изгоняя страх. Больше не дыхание, приносящее только мрак и отчаяние, а поцелуи — в висок, в скулу, в бровь, в ухо, в шею. Снова не останавливаясь, не задумываясь о следах, которые будут видны из-под воротничка.

С каждым касанием становилось легче, терпимее.

— Так просто… — прошептал Оберштайн, от чего опять стало больно.

Да. Просто. Достаточно прикоснуться, и гросс-адмирал Райнхарда падет к твоим ногам, умоляя обо всем подряд. Жалкий, зависимый от собственного тела. Какое, должно быть, разочарование испытал Оберштайн.

Когда Оскара распределили? В восемнадцать? В двадцать? Омегам не говорят, кто будет их альфой. Они узнают, когда приходит время или когда в подходящий момент рядом оказывается любой другой альфа. Их задача подчиниться.

Воистину Оберштайну стоило заявить свои права еще тогда. Оскар был хорош в юности. Он и сейчас был бы хорош, но тело успел отравить яд лжи, предательства и ревности. Уже поздно.

— Подайте машину к пятому выходу, — скомандовал Оберштайн в комм, не прекращая обволакивать Оскара непроницаемым коконом.

Они шли, держась за руки, служебными лестницами. Оскар никогда не ходил ими. Не знал даже, что они есть — обшарпанные, с отколотой плиткой и остатками краски. Проводник тянул его за собой, не давая остановиться. Без него Оскар заблудился бы в этих клетках с немытыми окнами. Они не пропускали свет, только делали его мутным и безжизненным. Он грязными желтыми пятнами лежал на полу, марал стены.

В машину Оберштайн тоже сел первым, втянул Оскара внутрь и подождал, когда же с утробным чавканьем закроется за ними дверь. В салоне было темно, возможно, потому, что Оскар прижался к Оберштайну, навалившись, спрятал лицо на груди. Чтобы не выдать, как горят глаза, как он облизывает пересохшие губы. Будто так Оберштайн перестал бы чувствовать дрожь, волнами проходящую по телу от каждого прикосновения.

С шипением затянулись шторки на окнах. Никто не увидит. Незачем знать, что Пауль фон Оберштайн везет в особняк свою добычу.

***

Пауль хотел, как заклинание, повторять: «Все хорошо. Теперь все будет хорошо». Лишь один раз до этого он чувствовал такую вину на своих плечах. Но тогда он был бессилен что-либо изменить. Сейчас он мог еще все исправить — через жадные прикосновения, через объятия.

Слова так и не сорвались с губ — они были не нужны. Все казалось ясно и так. Ройенталь доверяется, стоит к нему прикоснуться. Утыкается носом в шею, вжимается всем телом, будто испытав облегчение. Будто его успокаивают чужие руки.

Так просто.

Думалось, что будет сложно пересечь черту, отделяющую тело от тела. Думалось, что окажешься насильником, ломающим чужую волю, ведь если бы Оскар хотел, то пришел бы сам, не так ли? Страшило, что станешь инструментом, горьким лекарством, которое надо заставить выпить, чтобы стало лучше. А вышло легко, естественно. Так, как и должно быть.

Дальше будет проще. Хотелось верить, что только первая течка самая страшная, а загадывать наперед... Оскар останется независимым. Пауль вернет ему свободу. Он и не посягал на нее. Он просто заберет боль себе. Он сохранит тайну — машину подадут к служебному входу, о нем мало кто знает. Шторки погрузят салон в темноту — чтобы никто не увидел не только то, как потерянным ребенком прижимается к плечу блистательный гросс-адмирал, но и его собственную гримасу нежности, удовольствия, торжества, стремления оберегать и самого потаенного, самого постыдного, самого разрушительного желания — быть любимым.

Ройенталь покорно дал вести себя за руку через двор, по лестнице, в уютное тепло дома. 

— Оскар, — срывается камушком с губ и падает вниз с обрыва. — Нужно удобное место. Должно быть удобно.

Так написано в книгах: удобное безопасное место.

И там совершенно не сказано, что при этом потеряешься в колдовском взгляде, что единственным желанием тела окажется не поиск укрытия, а потребность взять омегу тут же на мраморном полу прихожей, а потом будь что будет. Там не сказано, как трудно втаскивать по лестнице и себя, и другого. Боясь уронить, боясь навредить еще больше, коря себя за медлительность, за то, что из-за тебя сейчас человек рядом стонет от боли, едва разожмешь руки.

Оскар действительно стонал, резко выдыхал, как если бы через тело пропускали разряд, стоило Паулю отстраниться. Сначала тянулся за прикосновением, а потом стискивал зубы и шел по лестнице сам. Было невозможно идти обнявшись. Было невозможно не обнять, когда они достигли верхней ступеньки, и Оскар, бледный, прижался к стене, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Еще немного, мой хороший.

Объятий становилось мало. Спустя пару минут их будет совершенно недостаточно, чтобы унять боль.

Поэтому они пошли дальше, до гостевой спальни, до кровати, пусть и узкой.

Не сорваться бы. Не сказать бы затасканное, пошлое, блеклое «люблю тебя», когда опускаешься вниз, кожа к коже, чтобы раствориться в человеке.

Любит. Упрямого, нежного, дерзкого, спокойного, злого, с сокрытой где-то внутри тайной, с кривой улыбкой. Сильного воина, маленького мальчика. И, конечно, любит себя таким, каким ощущает себя рядом с ним.

***

Оскар был не достоин той заботы, тепла и ласки, которые ему щедро дарил Оберштайн. Оскар был жалок в своей потребности в утешении, жалок, когда не мог удержать боль внутри. Подняться по лестнице — что проще, пусть тело и разваливается на части.

Возомнил себя особенным. Возомнил, что станет омегой без течки. Возомнил, что справится сам. Как быстро Оберштайн поставил на место и его гордость, и самомнение.

И ведь хотелось именно этого: ласки, тепла, заботы, участия. Там, в глубине, теплилась надежда, что еще раз поцелуют в висок, погладят по голове и скажут: «Я люблю тебя». Надежда, что эти поступки — нечто большее, чем забота о благе галактики, чем возвращение поломавшегося солдатика в строй, ведь Оскар хороший стратег. Его голова нужна Райнхарду.

Оскар бы приревновал, если бы мог думать хоть о чем-то, но электронный взгляд уже забрал не только тело, но и душу.

От каждого движения тело становилось легче, понятней, проще. И тревога, и жажда соперничества исчезали без следа. Поэтому Оскар подался вперед, прижался, открыв губы, отдавая себя целиком. Он благодарен человеку, который, кажется, только что его спас, не спросив разрешения.

***

Им долго лежать — так говорят книги. Пауль вытаскивал из памяти воспоминание за воспоминанием о сухих строках инструкции. Перечитывал ее месяц, все три страницы — раз за разом, не находя нового.

«Время ожидания индивидуально. Заранее обеспечьте легкий доступ к воде». Задача омеги — идти, куда ведут. Задача альфы — обеспечить если не уют, то необходимый минимум.

Надо бы позвать Рабенара. Это сойдет за обеспечение водой?

Флот ненасытен. Ему надо все больше и больше человеческих душ. Альянс начал принимать на службу женщин, уже несколько десятков лет в Империи берут на службу и омег, и даже генетически неполноценных. А ведь раньше одного бы вышвырнули из академии с клеймом «не годен», другого — умерщвили бы в младенчестве.

Не одного бы вышвырнули — двух. Зато эти две омеги поставили старый режим на колени, доказав всем, что они могут немного больше, чем раздвигать ноги под возжелавшим их альфой.

Пауль наслаждался улыбкой, которая расплылась на его губах, впервые не исчезнув сразу, а оставшись. Хорошо, что он уткнулся носом Оскару в висок, и тот не видит. Пауль не умел улыбаться, не умел выражать эмоции лицом. Мог только так — телом, прикосновениями, желанием мурлыкать на ухо нежные глупости, мягкими поглаживаниями.

На Оскаре было приятно лежать и, главное, им обоим было легко. Будь тот слабее — выбранная поза оказалась бы мучительной. Но он не жаловался, а, наоборот, перехватывал пальцы, благодарно целуя ладонь.

Измученный неподвижностью и ожиданием Пауль заснул, чтобы проснуться в пустой кровати. Ройенталь ушел, не потревожив его.

Они, вероятно, повернулись во сне на бок, а потом Оскар почувствовал свободу и исчез, забрав их общую тайну.

Не было ни злости, ни обиды, только рациональные мысли: что делать через три месяца, если приступ повториться? Насколько внимательнее быть, в каких комнатах заготовить воду. Или одну бутылку поставить в прихожей?..

Наверное, в нем говорило тщеславие или очевидная для всех альф жажда обладания своей омегой. Предыдущие размышления о том, чтобы отпустить Оскара, казались минутой слабости, недостойной офицера флота Райнхарда.

***

Зайдя в резиденцию господина военного министра, Ройенталь моментально понял, что сделал глупость. Допустил непростительную ошибку.

Оберштайн был в адмиралтействе, но дом хранил его запах. Тело отозвалось сразу, ударом под дых.

Когда месяц назад Оберштайн попросил принять вызов из личных покоев, Оскар еще мог смеяться. А как ответишь, когда тебе предлагают лечь под другого? «Если станет тяжело, попросите Мюллера» — «Вы не просто хотите избавиться от меня, Оберштайн, но и мечтаете сделать это весьма болезненным способом».

Райнхард бы не простил. Оскару было отрадно видеть, как на лицо повелителя возвращается румянец, замечать, что Райнхард стал мягче, спокойнее. Ушли тревожность и раздражительность.

Сам Оскар, наоборот, остро чувствовал касание кителя к телу, будто вместо кожи был сплошной ожог. Снова прошло несколько дней перед тем, как он осознал, что происходит — до того, как позвонил Оберштайн, и уже после того, как Мюллер попросил уделить ему время. Оскар встретил его в обществе Бергергрюна и Генриха, на всякий случай. Мюллер понял. По крайней мере, больше попыток сближения не делал. Интересно, что наговорил ему Оберштайн? Или это была, так сказать, личная инициатива? «Я же чувствую, что тебе плохо. Дружеская помощь, ничего личного, Райнхарду не расскажем. В медицинских целях, исключительно», — Мюллер не сказал этих слов, но, возможно, думал именно так.

Оскар слишком ценил себя, чтобы ложиться под всех подряд в медицинских целях, но силы не рассчитал. До Феззана он добрался еще нормально, отлично доехал в ландкаре, но дом…

Особняк дразнил, очаровывал запахом, который забирался под китель и мешал идти вперед.

Оскар забыл, почему пришел, забыл даже зачем. Осталась одна мысль — донести измученное, изголодавшееся тело до спальни и снять хотя бы плащ.

Кровать оказалась даже дальше от двери, чем в прошлый раз, но Оскар был упрям и последователен. Он переставлял ноги, втайне молясь, чтобы его никто не увидел, и рухнул на постель, развратно принявшую его в свои объятия.

Затем пришлось встать, скинуть плащ, китель, содрать покрывала и зарыться носом в простыни.

Наверное, если он вот так бы отключился, то не имел бы ничего против того, чтобы прийти в себя уже в середине процесса. Лишь бы избежать боли ожидания, которая, растревоженная запахами, уже была готова напасть.

***

«У вас гость, ваше превосходительство. Он ждет в спальне». Получив это сообщение, Оберштайн мгновенно начал собираться. Жаль, что не всем можно объяснить: «Простите, блудная омега домой вернулась. Мне пора».

Это не было предвкушением, не было жаждой обладать. Просто Оберштайн хотел очутиться дома сразу, минуя поездку, минуя сборы. Как если бы можно было закрыть глаза, а открыв их — увидеть.

От Оскара исходил тяжелый, густой запах ожидания. Он снова загнал себя — это Пауль понял, только зайдя в спальню. Плащ был брошен на пол, рядом валялся китель с вырванными с мясом крючками. На постели был распластан человек; его руки были раскинуты в стороны, а ноги — призывно разведены. Он смотрел в потолок и медленно повернул голову, услышав, что пришел гость.

— Рад вас видеть, — спокойно сказал Оберштайн и сел рядом на постель. Правильнее было сначала раздеться, но желание прикоснуться оказалось сильней. Собственнически расстегнуть жемчуг пуговиц, скользнуть ладонью по груди, впитать пальцами мученический стон.

— Приятно знать, — ответил Ройенталь — слишком бодро для того, кто начал комкать простыню в руках, стоило его коснуться. — Как я выгляжу?

— Как человек, пропустивший через себя половину рейхсфлота и сделавший паузу, чтобы обслужить в порядке исключения одного клиента за раз.

— Лестно, что вы находите меня столь расслабленно-возбужденным.

Пауль чувствовал, что Оскару нравится его дразнить, хочется дразнить, чтобы хоть как-то если не объяснить свое присутствие в его доме, то возвести между ними стену. Убрать эмоции и чувства, оставить пошлость и секс.

Поэтому Пауль велся. Или потому, что перед глазами стояло доброжелательное улыбчивое лицо такого понятливого Нейдхарда Мюллера?

— Вы были с ним? — Пауль не хотел, не собирался, не должен был спрашивать, особенно когда догадывался об ответе.

Оскар был слишком напряжен для омеги, получившей желаемое.

— Вы хотели этого? — тихо спросил Оскар.

Пауль не знал.

— Я не хотел, чтобы вы мучились. Мне показалось, что…. Я подумал, что если течка будет и в этот раз проходить тяжело, то… лучше, если кто-нибудь окажется рядом.

— Все равно кто?

— Могу вас порадовать. В последующие две недели я узнал от своего подсознания много интересного. Оно развлекало меня утренними снами о том, как именно господин Мюллер помогает вам справиться с трудностями. Это было на редкость увлекательное зрелище. Вам довольно? — Пауль не сорвался на крик, нет, но последние фразы он прошипел Оскару прямо в лицо.

— Проверьте, — коротко ответил Оскар и, оттолкнув, начал раздеваться.

Сухой и горячий от неуместного воздержания, совершенно не умеющий следовать потребностям тела, наивный, страстный, доверчивый — Пауль смотрел и не мог насмотреться.

Он был еще одет, когда Оскар оседлал его — просто тонул в этом проклятом колдовском взгляде и вечно лезущей в лицо челке.

Поза, конечно же, была неудобной. Хорошо, что на тумбочке у кровати нашлась вода, Оскар помог расположить подушки под спиной, чтобы было удобно сидеть, а Пауль достал одеяло, чтобы укрыть его. Завернуть в одеяло, как ребенка, чтобы наружу торчал один не в меру наглый нос.

Прижимать его такого к себе было значительно проще.

— Вы больше не будете подкладывать меня под других?

— Нет, — Пауль тяжело вздохнул.

Скорей бы удалось объединить галактику. Тогда Райнхард наверняка отправит Ройенталя генерал-губернатором новых земель. Быть вместе на твердой земле проще, чем на палубе. Вряд ли Пауль сможет объяснить Райнхарду, зачем ему срочно нужно на «Тристан». Иногда ему казалось, что Райнхард так и не простил его за то, что, когда было надо, Пауль не смог сделать первый шаг, а потом сделал, но к другому.

***

Челка привычно отказывалась принимать нужную форму. Лет двадцать назад Пауль устал искать подходящую стрижку и начал зализывать ее наверх. Все что угодно, лишь бы она не падала на глаза. Помогало почти везде — прядки по краям упорно сваливались вниз. Наверное, их стоило отрастить, но штатный цирюльник определенно не понимал, что от него хотят. Будь ты хоть военным министром военной же страны, все равно парикмахер лучше знает, как тебя подстричь. Хорошо, что хоть средство для укладки смог подсказать.

Ройенталю было проще — его волосы лежали сами собой. Хоть смеяться не стал, когда Пауль в первый раз вышел из душа и стянул с головы полотенце. Сейчас Ройенталь смеяться тоже не станет, определенно.

Через три часа катер прибывал на Хайнессен. До встречи оставалось всего ничего, и каждый час ожидания превращался в вечность тревоги — три вечности и минут десять, пока не выдвинут трап.

Убедить Райнхарда оказалось несложно. Господин военный министр тоже хочет посмотреть, как управляется Нойе Ланда, и, возможно, дать господину генерал-губернатору несколько рекомендаций. Еще господин военный министр в целом предпочел бы не спускать с господина генерал-губернатора глаз, но отправить глаза почтой считает ребячеством и позерством, и если юному императору этого не понять, то…

Одни бы сочли желание вылететь неделей раньше на быстроходном катере интуицией, другие — эгоизмом. Оберштайн полагался на трезвый расчет и календарь. Рисковать не хотелось. Слишком сложными стали отношения двух главных омег вселенной после того, как крылатый лев объединил мир. Ройенталь вполне мог расценить назначение на Хайнессен как попытку устранить конкурента или, наоборот, мог прийти к выводу, что Его Величество выбрал более статусного альфу взамен Мюллера. От попыток вычислить, что могло твориться в мыслях этих двоих, голова шла кругом.

Райхард провел пальцами по медальону и разрешил, съязвив, что нарочно не будет торопиться и сделает несколько остановок по пути.

Первая же стоянка оказалась катастрофой. Хорошо, что Пауль уже был на полпути к Хайнессену, и хорошо, что… что было достаточно гвардейцев. Не иначе стараниями Мюллера, который, что бы Ройенталь себе ни напридумывал, подход к Райнхарду нашел. Если бы погиб кто-то из старших офицеров, например Лютц, проблем было бы больше, много больше.

Ройенталь встречал Оберштайна на взлетно-посадочной полосе: наглый, гордый, с привычным беспорядком на голове и нехорошим огоньком в глазах. Огонек Паулю не понравился всего.

В ландкаре они ехали, выдерживая почтительное расстояние. Все было в высшей степени культурно. Ройенталь даже специально-случайно обронил, что у него есть три дня в запасе. Пауль хотел было парировать, что это у него есть еще три, а то и полтора дня, но промолчал. Он никогда не был на Хайнессене, и смотреть в окно оказалось интересно. Возможно, начать раздевать Ройенталя прямо в машине было бы приятнее, но смотреть на город было как минимум любопытно. 

Особенно Пауля поразила гостиница. Сразу вспомнился домик, в котором жил Райнхард, будучи премьер-министром половины мира. Гостиничный номер вряд ли можно назвать более роскошным жильем.

На удивление Ройенталь повел его не в спальню, а в рабочий кабинет. Видимо, ближайшие сколько-то там часов он был твердо намерен вести себя как Ромео-до-шести. Вернее, как Ромео он собирался себя вести, когда наступит положенный срок, не раньше.

Ройенталь занял свое место за огромным письменным столом и вежливо указал Паулю на стул, который тот проигнорировал. Аскетичность обстановки была почти оскорбительной.

— Я знаю, почему вы здесь, — отчеканил Ройенталь.

— Вы сами обратили мое внимание, что осталось несколько дней. 

Ройенталь отмахнулся:

— Я имел в виду, что вас прислали из-за бунтов. Потому что я не справляюсь. Вы займете мое место, не так ли?

Оберштайн тяжело вздохнул. Его вполне устраивал статус военного министра или, может быть, советника при Райнхарде, но во властелины он не рвался никогда. Ройенталь, естественно, неверно истолковал молчание.

— Вы! Вы и Ланг узурпировали власть и вертите Райнхардом, как хотите.

— Мюллер. Скорее Мюллер узурпировал власть и, гхм, вертит Райнхардом. Это почти как Оберштайн, но буквы другие.

Пауль обошел стол и встал у Оскара за спиной, положил руки ему на плечи, скользнул ладонями по груди. Конечно, Оскар повернул голову — гневный, полный возмущения взгляд прожигал насквозь.

Его было упоительно сладко целовать в сомкнутые губы и, когда он все же открылся, положить ладонь на горло, лаская подбородок.

— Максимум сутки, Ройенталь. Поэтому обращение к Его Величеству вы запишите прямо сейчас.

— Я не буду извиняться!

— Но вы выразите радость, что Его Величество не пострадал, передадите пожелания скорейшего выздоровления Лютцу и заверите, что подобных инцидентов на Хайнессене не случится.

— Вы здесь, чтобы проверить меня на верность, Оберштайн? Вы думаете, что Райнхард поверит мне, даже если я с автоматом наперевес побегу рядом с кортежем?

— А вы себе верите?

— Он жаждет битвы. Сердцу воина нужен враг.

— Мюллеру надо немного больше времени, чтобы убедить Райнхарда, что не только на войне есть жизнь.

— Мне не понять ваших рассуждений, Оберштайн.

Оскар все еще смотрел, повернув голову в неестественную, неудобную позу. Может быть, от этого Паулю показалось, что в его словах звучала глухая застарелая тоска.

— Я покажу вам. Райнхард объединил империю для мира, а не для войны.

— Он объединил ее для сестры и в память о друге, Оберштайн. Не обманывайтесь. Я помню его еще до того, как он стал Лоэнграммом.

— Да, — Пауль вздохнул и коротко поцеловал Оскара еще раз. — Вы знаете его дольше, чем я. И, следовательно, должны прекрасно понимать: то, что Райнхард думает, что он делает, что он хотел бы сделать и чего он хочет на самом деле — это чаще всего совершенно разные вещи. Давайте. В конце концов, его недавно чуть не убили. Неужели вам не было бы обидно, если бы его огонь погас?

«Я, Оскар фон Ройенталь, гросс-адмирал наземных войск, генерал-губернатор Новых Земель, искренне рад, что Ваше Величество не пострадало в прискорбном инциденте на Урваши…»

***

Пробуждение было значительно приятнее вечера. Засыпал Пауль с трудом, мучаясь от головной боли. Даже протезы пришлось снять, но помогло мало.

Зато утром под одеяло скользнул Оскар, окутанный только сладким и томным ароматом омеги. Он был бархатисто-шелковистый, состоял из нежности и мурчащих ноток в обманчиво-ласковом: «Я скучал», «Сколько можно спать», «Ты останешься?»

Оскар принялся исследовать Пауля губами. Хотелось увидеть, но Оскар перехватил руку: «Хочу так».

Пауль был не против. То ли Оскар соскучился, то ли заглаживал вину, то ли дело было в наступившем сроке, но он наслаждался близостью. Не было боли, не было издевательства над собой — только удовольствие.

Необычное, дурманящее, подчиняющее себе и требующее подчинить другого.

Конечно, Оскар выбрал неудобную позу и, прижавшись лбом к спине, Оберштайн мелочно насладился шоком горничной.

Ройенталь довольно улыбнулся и, натянув одеяло чуть выше, царственно разрешил внести завтрак — не надо было видеть, достаточно было слышать и знать, чтобы представить себе его сытое, самодовольное выражение лица. Хотелось надеяться, что, когда прибудет Райнхард, Оскар не станет похваляться тем, что его альфа лучше. Правда, если Райнхард согласится, что Оберштайн действительно лучше, то катастрофы точно будет не избежать.

Он легко поцеловал Оскара в лопатку и прижался щекой. Надо опять искать дом. Надо опять перевозить собаку. Или убедить Райнхарда, что тому хватит контроля над обоими коридорами, а Альянс может быть автономией со значительными возможностями для самоуправления? Пусть решают свои проблемы сами.

— Вы опять думаете о политике, Оберштайн? — Оскар поерзал. — Хорошо, что вы не видите, иначе, могу поспорить, уже дотянулись бы до комма.

— Там есть специальная возможность чтения для слепых, так что если вы его мне передадите, то я буду признателен.

— Никогда, — Оскар перенес вес на спину и разлегся на Пауле, придавив его собой. — У вас есть я.

Пришлось укусить его за ухо, чтобы принял нормальную позу. Так лежать было совершенно невозможно, а лежать предстояло не меньше получаса, если верить предыдущему опыту и чувству времени Пауля. Минут через пятнадцать Оскар окончательно сойдет с ума от скуки.

— Планеты?

— Флагманы. «Грендель».

— «Любек», — с чувством мрачного удовлетворения ответил Пауль. Похоже, его ждет матч-реванш. Дразнить Оскара было удивительно приятно.

***

Оскар мельком посмотрел на себя в зеркало, поправил челку так, чтобы скрыть седину, стряхнул пылинку с рукава пальто и взял чемодан с документами — основная часть вещей была еще утром упакована и отправлена по новому адресу. Да сопутствует благословение богов фирме-перевозчику, которая без шума и суеты собрала и упаковала все то барахло, которое Оскар натащил в дом Оберштайна за десять лет совместной жизни.

Теперь их ожидала новая жизнь.

— Вы уезжаете? — Оберштайн стоял на вершине лестницы с совершенно бесстрастным лицом, что только убедило Оскара в правильности решения.

— Да. Приступов не было год, да и теперь, когда я вышел в отставку, ваше предписание теряет силу.

Оберштайн сделал несколько шагов вниз по лестнице, а потом замер, размышляя.

— Я все еще альфа, Ройенталь.

— Именно. Уверен, что через сутки у вашей парадной будет очередь из хорошеньких омег. Вы выберете себе любого — хоть блондина, хоть рыжего.

Оскар еще раз посмотрелся в зеркало. Нет, он, безусловно, за собой следил, причем не просто ходил в тренажерный зал, но и правильно питался, а также не брезговал расслабляющими косметическими процедурами. Никаких операций, но крема, массажи и прочие маленькие радости жизни являлись частью его быта. Не легко быть достойным, если тот, кто старше тебя, выглядит ровно так же, как и десять лет назад, а у тебя в уголках глаз давно паутинкой собираются морщины, да и живот, стоит расслабиться, пытается отвиснуть.

Отражение задорно подмигнуло Оскару, намекая, что пора отпустить своего альфу к тем, кто помоложе, посвежее и раз в три месяца будет олицетворением жажды секса бросаться на шею, одновременно разводя ноги и приоткрывая рот.

Закончившиеся течки нанесли неожиданно болезненный удар по самолюбию Оскара. Обычный секс его устраивал, но тот, другой, отличался тонким привкусом обладания и принадлежности. Оберштайн тоже не мог не чувствовать разницу.

Не дожидаясь, пока его превосходительство спустится вниз по лестнице, Оскар счастливо улыбнулся и, умудрившись не потерять накинутое на плечи пальто, взял чемодан и был таков.

Его ждал мир, полный соблазнов и приключений.

***

Колка дров оказалась занятием куда менее благородным, чем представлялось Оскару. Он вывозился в древесной пыли, умудрился где-то найти сажу и размазать ее по рукам и лицу, взмок и порвал штаны в двух местах. Видимо, поэтому грузчики не обратили на него никакого внимания. Они просто, весело переругиваясь, заносили в дом вещи. «Осторожней давай!», «В хозяйскую тащи!», «Да кидай, ничего с этим “не_бросать” не случится! Поймаю!» Еще в их лексиконе было много слов, которые Оскар в последний раз использовал, будучи младшим офицером, то есть давно.

Нет, после двух недель затворничества гости оживили размеренный быт, но Оскар из чисто себялюбивых побуждений хотел бы узнать, что, собственно, происходит.

Грузчики, совершенно не смущаясь его присутствием, перетаскали все коробки в дом и отчалили. Все произошло быстрее, чем Оскар успел рявкнуть в лицо ответственному за доставку юноше выдержанное и политкорректное: «Какого хрена?!»

Ответ прибыл вечером. Тяжелый бронированный лимузин сопровождали довольно неприметный грузовик и мобильный кран. Кортеж с трудом разместился на узкой подъездной улочке.

К этому моменту Оскар успел принять душ, отобедать размороженной готовой едой, выпить два бокала вина и смириться с собственной участью. Этому способствовали и еда, и вино. Особенно, конечно, еда. Заводить кухарку ради одного человека было излишеством, а Оберштайн явно не будет питаться чем попало. Он уже давно берег желудок и тоже следил за собой.

Водитель почтительно открыл дверцу сначала собаке, потом ее хозяину. Оберштайн хмуро оглядел особняк и стоящего на крыльце Оскара, перешагнул через клумбу и подошел к панорамно остекленной гостиной.

— Откройте, — приказал он подбежавшему водителю грузовика и присоединился к Ройенталю на крыльце.

Они молча и в некотором благоговении следили за разгрузкой рояля и заносом его в дом.

— Почему опять он? — ядовито спросил Оскар.

— Рад, что по поводу остального разногласий не возникло, — Оберштайн едва заметно поморщился, когда рояль качнулся и задел ножкой стекло. Оно, красиво звеня, осыпалось на землю. — Это семейная реликвия.

— Ему три года — какая реликвия! И у вас нет семьи, Оберштайн. Каким детям вы собираетесь ее оставить в наследство?

— Вашим. Я все еще мелочно надеюсь, что ваша бурная молодость не прошла даром, и рано или поздно, но они объявятся.

— И что тогда?

— Откроем летное училище и поставим рояль в столовой.

— Вы мне льстите. На летное училище я бастардов не наберу.

— Достаточно первого курса. Я в вас верю.

— И все же, если серьезно. Почему? — Оскар наконец оторвался от созерцания процесса и попытался заглянуть Оберштайну в глаза. Не получилось. Тот наблюдал за уничтожением клумбы.

— Я же не спрашиваю, почему вы вдруг средь бела дня собрали все вещи и отбыли в неизвестном направлении. Будьте снисходительны и к моим чудачествам.

— Вы просто боитесь, что Райнхард опечалится, если узнает, что вы оставили его подарок прозябать в одиночестве.

— Мы, Оскар. Мы оставили прозябать. Вернее, вы, если быть точным. Вы могли оставить все камзолы, но его обязаны были забрать с собой. Хотя бы ножки и крышку.

Оскар положил голову Паулю на плечо. Поза была на редкость неудобной, но жутко приятной.

— Я больше не буду, — тихо вздохнул Оскар.

Оберштайн пощупал ему лоб, а потом обыденно сказал:

— Это будет идти первым пунктом в нашем брачном контракте.

Протискиваясь между машин, к воротам подъехал гоночный мотоцикл.

— А вот и первый кандидат в училище, — рассмеялся Ройенталь, когда мотоциклист снял шлем. — Может, и два курса наберем. А вдруг?

Это была молодая женщина лет тридцати с ранней сединой в волосах и аристократичными чертами лица.

— Нет. Ими мы укомплектуем преподавательский состав, — с невыразимой тоской в голосе ответил Пауль. — Их, я надеюсь, не так много, и они старше.

Оскар хмыкнул и, выпрямившись, первым делом подмигнул гостье. Она заигрываний не оценила.

— Я настройщик. Живу недалеко и решила заглянуть, посмотреть, как грузите.

В ответ раздалось продолжительное и музыкальное «дзынь».

— Моя коллекция бокалов, — Оскар спал с лица. — Хорошо, хоть не ваша коллекция глаз.

— Весело тут у вас, — задорно рассмеялась женщина и нацепила шлем обратно. — Процесс, вижу, идет отлично, так что ждите утром. Тогда и познакомимся. Сейчас не смею вас отрывать. Чао!

Развернувшись на мотоцикле, она помахала рукой и скрылась в облаке пыли.

— Вы пьете из горла, Пауль? — нейтрально поинтересовался Оскар.

— Последние десять лет я пью, кажется, из всего, — дежурно согласился Оберштайн.

Алкоголь проблем, безусловно, не решал, но определенно делал их как-то… преодолимей.


End file.
